The Finale
by Seeker of Paradise
Summary: Had to write this after chp 700 this is the story of how Bolt uzumaki and Sarada uchiha got together please enjoy oneshot


Right! first of all I think Naruto deserves a round of applause for just generally being awesome, that said I am like 78% positive that this will be the first Bolt/Sarada relationship one shot if not…well fuck. Without further ado (roll with it) here is the story that literally just came up with three beers and a couple tears ago.

Bolt's Chunin graduation was not exactly going as planned, for starters Shikidai was busy avoiding the affections of Inojin and Chouchou, Bolt's sister Himawari on the other hand, was busy at her part time job as a nurse.

Himawari had inherited her mother's kind and compassionate nature so she would often be found volunteering for some cause. Bolt however was not particularly pleased with the sort of attention she was getting for someone who was only sixteen. The problem was, much like her mother, she had grown up to be a beautiful woman. Now the problem with this was, it had by no means gone unnoticed by some of the male chunin in the village.

Therefore Bolt would have to, on more than one occasion, step in to protect his little sister whose childlike innocence made her unfamiliar of the desires of those around her. However when not protecting his sister he was often being hassled by none other than…

"BOLT YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh shit"

The person currently yelling at him was none other than Sarada Uchiha, she had been his teammate ever since the academy, and their parents had been best friends so they had more or less grown up together. There was however one tiny problem, they couldn't stand each other

"Bolt you complete idiot I've been waiting for half an hour"

"Well if you didn't make the times so early maybe I wouldn't be late!"

"It's six in the afternoon!"

"Yeah and didn't you think I might have other plans?"

"What other plans?"

Sarada shouted in an attempt to hide the tinge of jealously that crept up on her

"Oh I don't know"

Bolt continued ignorant of the pause

"Maybe I just don't want to hang out with you when all you do is hit me"

"Well maybe I wouldn't hit you if you weren't such an idiot"

Bolt and Sarada were now inches away from each other, both refusing to back down.

"Why do you even care what I do Sarada?"

"I care because…because"

Sarada was unable to finish her sentence, so Bolt pushed further

"Because year that's right come back to me when you know what to say"

With that Sarada slapped him tears falling from her glasses, with that she turned around and ran off, Bolt sighed running his hand through his hair and sitting down outside the Uzumaki house. It was at this point that Naruto chose to appear, he sat down next to his son

"So I suppose this is a bad time to say congratulations"

"No dad it's a great time"

Bolt said his voice dripping with sarcasm, Bolt sighed and once again scratched his hair

"God are all girls this complicated"

"Tell me about it"

Bolt sighed

"It's just ever since the Chunin exams Sarada's been acting weird around me"

Naruto raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything and let Bolt tell his story

During the chunin exams, Bolt had head of to do recon while Sarada would hang back and guard the supplies they had gathered for the night. He was on his way back when he heard Sarada screaming, three ninjas from the hidden rain village had cornered her, blood was dripping from her arm, she had been injured protecting their teammate. Bolt had instantly leapt into action. Normally one gennin taking on three would have been a problem but Bolt had secretly been practising his father's rasengan. He had wanted to use it in the finals but he used it because he wanted to save Sarada. Ever since then she had acted weird around him. Bolt finished his story

"It's like every time we even speak she gets all weird like she has a fever

Naruto grinned and opened up a bag he had been carrying, he cracked open two beers and handed one to his son.

"Look Bolt girls are complicated trust me I know"

"Oh please what would you know about girls? You only ever dated mom"

"Yes that's true but there was a time when I liked another"

"Really why?"

"Well that's a long question but if I'm honest, basically I couldn't see what was right in front of me"

"What does that even mean?"

Naruto clinked his bottle with Bolt's and said in a low voice

"Why was Sarada so upset you where late to meet her"

Bolt was about to answer before pausing trying to work it out, as the thought had never even occurred to him. Naruto took another swig of beer and flat out asked

"Bolt do you like Sarada?"

Bolt stared at his father before finishing his beer and instantly running off, most likely after Sarada. Naruto chuckled and finished his beer before hearing a voice behind him

"Like father like son"

Naruto grinned and stood up to face his wife

"Oh no we do have some differences"

Hinata smiled and blushed as Naruto kissed her neck, giggling she said

"Oh year what differences?"

"Well"

Naruto said still kissing hinata and slowly moving up her neck

"Bolt can't see what's right in front of him"

Hinata laughed and grabbed Naruto's face

"And you couldn't?"

She asked grinning teasingly, Naruto then kissed her on the lips and said

"That's different"

Hinata giggled again and said

"How"

Naruto then smiled and said

"Ok you win"

And with that Naruto picked up Hinata and carried her inside the house. Bolt however was busy running as fast as he could to the spot that Sarada had wanted to meet him. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been, but he just thought he'd never have a chance with a girl like Sarada, she was just so…but his thoughts were interrupted when she came into his view. She was packing up what looked to be like a picnic, Bolt immediately panicked and went over to her. Sarada saw him coming and shouted in between tears

"What do you want?"

"I came to see you"

Bolt replied still stunned by what he was seeing, Sarada was still crying

"Just leave me alone I don't want to see you anymore"

"I'm sorry"

This only made her angrier

"You're always sorry, you're sorry when you would rather hang out with Shikidai then me, your sorry when you left me alone in the forest"

Bolt took another step closer seeing Sarada Uchiha for the first time, her hair was longer than when she was in the academy, her body much more womanly than anyone else her age, he saw all of her right in front of him her eyes red her anger her nervousness he saw it all. Sarada kept on going

You're sorry when"

But Bolt cut her off

"You're beautiful"

This made Sarada stop crying and wipe her eyes

"What?"

"You're beautiful"

Bolt repeated, Sarada blushed before regaining her Uchiha pride

"I'm not someone you get to muck around with"

Bolt nodded taking a step forward

"You hurt me again I'll punch you into the ground"

Bolt nodded again before grabbing Sarada and pulling her in for a kiss. The kiss lasted for a long time, two seventeen year olds grabbing each other, kissing as if their lives depended on it. When they finally released both of them were smiling at each other. For a moment there was silence, before an adult male Uchiha shouted

"NARUTO WHAT IS YOUR SON DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!"


End file.
